About Bonds, Bounds, and Boundaries
by Aranel Naur
Summary: A foreign woman with a daughter comes to Japan & marries a man with a son. How will the relationship of the children develop, & what hardships they will have to overcome to remain a family. Rock Musical Bleach actors as main characters & other celebrities
1. Nii san

**Author's Notes:** well wel well, here we go, a new many-chaptered project of mine (as well as a new community) starring Rock Musical Bleach actors and some other celebrities who'll appear in later chapters. The first chap is quite explicit, unlike further ones, which will be more humble in this respect.

**Credits:** Rika Kawai for 白いクリスマス(white christmas), the fic gave me a push to write my own fic

Isaka Tatsuya for being the source of inspiration

Everyone who reads and reviews

**Warnings:** M (NC-17) for sexual content

japanisms (translation at the bottom of the page)

2nd person narration

**※Nii-san※**

Although it looks silly you cannot help yourself, it is the night you have been dreaming about for so long, yearning for it yet scared of, afraid of drowning in the ocean of fantasies, wild but romantic, passionate and gentle altogether. It is not common to have a crush on your own brother, even if you are not blood related, but it is a wide spread temptation to fall for cute guys, under category of which your brother definitely falls. This thought on your mind causes you to feel perverted, however it slackens not a bit of desire. The hateful taboo only flames up attraction and there seems to exist nobody but him, your new 'sibling', as you are to call a child from another family, your new onii-san who is too damn handsome for you to stick to the general rule of no incest. But isn't it supposed to be ok as long as both parties agree? And you light up two little candies in the bathroom thinking upon the question.

He's started to pay attention to you soon after noticing that odd behavior, one week after you became relatives, these occasional glances and deliberate touches and lowered voice whenever you spoke to him in private, he saw it too brightly to miss... and the company reciprocated, he met your eyes and hid an awkward smile peering through your half-open bedroom door on his way to his room. Both of you just needing a push to arrive at a new level of relationship which in fact concealed more dangerous corners. And it wasn't until yesterday that you dared to go ahead. One step forward.

"兄さん", seeming still strange to address him like this, "今夜、バスルームに," read a little white note left by you under his door. All jittery, you spend the whole day in your room refraining from peeking out, not letting yourself to see him. How he was dressed, what he did. Already starting to miss those big dark eyes and the most beautiful smile you have ever seen. Quiet footsteps now and then stopped your daydreaming but there were three hours left before twelve, one-eighty longest minutes of your life. Tic-tock. Tic-tock, nervous and pleasant, excruciatingly enjoyable. Clink. Tic-tock, tic-tock, next sixty minute countdown, the same torture. Unable to hold off anymore you got out of the daily shelter, slowly, soundlessly walking towards the destination. Passing the gloom and silence of the passage you enter the arranged place before grinning broadly at the weirdness of the situation and lighting the candles. Your focused ears now easily catch every queer murmur in the house, but they are soft and lulling and calm your senses and flickering of tiny fires creates mysterious atmosphere. You don't know what to expect, you like it now and there's no point in making plans for the future, even if he's not coming...

But he does come. No action made, as though crawling, this young man steps in holding his piercing gaze on you. Dressed hi white fluffy dressing gown, not actually a traditional yukata, he looks unbelievably adorable and little orange flames reflect on his face letting you see the beautiful features better. There's no denying, he's stolen your heart on the first day you met and it belongs to him ever since. Your brother.

When you think you've spent too much time gazing at him, the angel stuns you even more, a simple gesture of a smile completely disarms you and, speechless, you look like a numb.

"兄さん", you force out, he only chuckles lowering his eyes for a moment, then setting them on you again.

Want to touch these lips, taste all the unique deliciousness of the Adonis's mouth, bury your fingers in the long brown strands of his soft hair while kissing him and panting breathing in his scent, study every single inch of his body, feel the velvet of his tender skin, catch every sigh and moan and then melt with him as waves of ecstasy, the ultimate pleasure, cover the two entities, the godlike creature and you…

"兄さん", it's time to return to earth, "君が私のガウンを着ちゃったんだ。早く戻しせ"

The sudden realization helps you to take the strain off.

"あの", the guy seems to be at a loss too, "ええと"

He turns his back to you removing the fluffy garment, which you take from him afterwards and swiftly change into it after taking off your own clothes. Mom must have forgotten to sort the things after laundering so he decided he could put it on not knowing the dressing gown was yours. The fabric feels so nice and warm and upon raising your eyes to look forward you see your brother's nude form facing you, calmed and unnerved as the guy seems. A swallow follows and a minute of eerie silence.

"君にもう夢中だよ", this says in barely above a whisper.

Not breaking eye contact the elder of you two takes your hand and caresses your fingers – your heart is ready to explode, so fast it is beating. No point in holding off – on tiptoes you lean forward to have a better access to the angelic face and brush your lips against his. Longing, desire, need – will they come true now? Eyes closed, you tilt your head before parting your lips. Paradise fell on the Earth, you understand it as soon as the man responds, gently, then deepening the kiss, and your body responds by pressing closer to his, and where your skin remains uncovered by the gown, it appears to burn up as it comes in contact with his. Head spinning, body craving for more, intoxication, lust.

"どうしよう"

His hands land on your shoulders while you nuzzle into his chest refusing to open your eyes and contemplate all the beauty of the moment. Patience, just patience – haste can ruin everything – and you get on with the teasing ritual unable to stop. His reaction evident and, once hearing a muffled moan, you figure out he's enjoying himself. It's getting terribly stuffy since temperature rises making skin gleam in the dim light, droplets of sweat perceptible as you fondle each other's bodies.

Whether it's wrong or right, it doesn't matter now, fear and doubt forgotten, gone with the first kiss, tender and slow, it has now grown into more a passionate, deeper, with tongues entwining, playing a strange game while hands travel everywhere, palms, fingers repeating the curves, hollows, to remember them forever, imprint in memory.

Clothes on the floor, you carry on with forbidden intimacy, sighs on the verge of groans and you can see how hard it is for your partner to keep away from desperate actions.

"ベッドに行こうか", he whispers before gasping because of your biting his right nipple.

One-handedly, you fumble for the things and then turn the doorknob, he blows out the candles and together, you leave for his bedroom failing to resist such a sinful temptation.

It feels odd to be here and lie on his bed among folds of white sheets, surrounded by sereneness, feeling excited and so good… And when he gets on top of you shortening the distance, you can't help a sensual sound of delight, his heated body as close as it only can be, and, yielding to natural instinct, your hips move upwards… throat suddenly dry and eyes rolling up as you feel his aroused manhood before he lets out a muted hiss and a 'shh' in a warning for you to keep quiet. You are in heaven, about to make love to an angel. But his scent chases away all random thoughts filling your nostrils with unearthly aroma of bliss. God, let this night last forever. Kisses, embraces, moans go on until nii-san freezes to look you in the face. In the murk of a deep night you can hardly make out his features but you know why he's watching you so intently, it's a deaf question you have to answer. Words needless, you spread your legs a little wider to show the answer and the man above kisses your face in a thank-you sign.

Carefully, unhurriedly, he enters your body, fondly, like you'd been dreaming about, and you willingly accept him, holding you breath all the while. When he's inside you bite up your bottom lip and press him closer, hands on his shoulders as if for support or for fear that he might leave. The man above, with his mouth open and eyes shut, stays still for a moment, waiting for his body to get used to new sensations.

"気持ちいい"

Your phrase makes him come to his senses before he starts to slide in and out of you in a painfully-pleasant motion, in a way that nearly forces you to shout and beg for more. So turned on, so wanting, wishing it to have no end while he keeps on tormenting, getting hungry, insatiable even, increasing speed. The world around stops to exist, revolves no more, and the only creatures are you, dissolving in bliss, flying in clouds, creating a unity, becoming one.

The night of love you've been longing for, has turned real and you feel nothing but profound satisfaction when it is over, mellow buzz spreading inside, and later giving in to slumber, ever-so necessary.

It is morning chill added to cool breeze that wakes you up, through an open window break the first sunrays informing about the beginning of a fresh day. It's still early, although you have to fight the wish to linger here, in the bed of your elder brother who you shared this night with. Peaceful breathing into your neck and an unmoving hand on your waist clearly notify he is fast asleep. Another five minutes pass and very gingerly you turn around to look at the wonderful man, placing light butterfly kisses all over his face as if covering his forehead, eyelids, cheeks, nose, lips, chin with small marks of love, before you leave for your room. There's still some time to rest.

At noon you get up and make it to the bathroom unable to hide a cunning grin. Once the lights are on, you notice something that reminds you of the last night. On the floor you see a fluffy gown nii-san had been dressed in, and on it, a small invitation note, "今夜、バスルームに".

Your grin widens and a mischievous sparkle glistens in your eyes.

* * *

_Japanese phrases' translation_

兄さん - Brother (elder brother)

兄さん, 今夜、バスルームに - Nii-san, tonight in the bathroom

君が私のガウンを着ちゃったんだ。早く戻しせ！- You're wearing my dressing gown! Give it back!

あの, – ええと - Well, hmm

君にもう夢中だよ - I'm crazy about you

どうしよう - What should we do?

ベッドに行こうか - Let's go to my bed

気持ちいい - Feels so good

今夜、バスルームに - Tonight in the bathroom


	2. Oji san

This time **thank you's** go to: Eiji-san for being a powerful source of inspiration

**Warnings:** T

japanisms (translation at the bottom of the page)

2nd person narration

Also, make sure you've read the first chapter before carrying on with this one

**※Oji-san※**

** Hey, that's one freakish family!**

You kept the tradition of meeting each other on a regular basis, bathroom becoming the usual place for make-out sessions before they grew into marvelous love-making in nii-san's room, fortunately neither his nor yours parent suspected anything, so nights were safe, and early in the morning you quietly left the guy, a small smile always decorating your lips. Nii-san seemed to give you enough care and tenderness, enough to feel good and satisfied.

But one afternoon destiny brought a surprise which changed the regular course of events, out of the blue, unexpected and sudden.

Tou-san's car came to a halt in the driveway, and a tall, excellently-dressed man emerged from the passenger seat. Too handsome, was your first thought, but despite the initial reaction, you kept staring at the newcomer. Not only did his face somewhat reminded you of Eva Longoria's, but also he has obviously chosen very unsuitable clothes - a silky blue long-sleeved shirt and matching pants - he was apparently sweating, for his skin looked wet. Besides, he seemed a bit too smug with that come-on-you-know-I'm-hot gesture when he flipped back and adjusted his hair, as ideal as his outfit. That's right, he was hot, so hot he might soon melt under this sizzling sun, you concluded before slightly bowing before him.

"ようこそ," mother greeted the man, adding into your ear, "This is your uncle."

So this was your oji-san, a most likely impudent and arrogant man who you'd have to show respect, and for god knew how long - until he got bored with your family, perhaps. He presented you with an odd look you could not interpret, and entered the hall. Dinner was ready, and during the repast, you discovered many facts, unnecessary as they proved, about the guest: that he was somebody's youngest brother and somebody's best friend, and one of your closest relatives – the usage of superlative degree began to get at you in the end.

Uncle was not as bad as you had imagined, you actually could not deny his charm so maybe his visit will not be truly bothersome. Oji-san behaved in a strange way at the table, that made you extremely uncomfortable and you supposed you were the only one feeling that embarrassed since you happened to be sitting right across from him, all the while getting under his attentive eye. Once catching your eyes, he held the gaze and again, it was you who was the first to blink as though there was something wrong, for in the deep brown there was something more than mere curiosity about a new-found niece - probably, teasing. It seemed too daring of you to think about such things! The rest of the luxurious dinner was devoted to never-ceasing talks, mother and father barely let the relative time to put food in his mouth, quite sensual, as you managed to notice. Anytime he raised an eyebrow, the right one, everyone could hear an audible swallow, which you failed to hold in, making a fool of yourself. Afterwards, you just stopped eating, confining yourself to drinking water, blushing violently, hiding your eyes. The others coped with forks and knives pretty well, traditional hashi replaced with more popular utensils due to the special occasion. Oji-san, with his gentleman's manners, looked elegant, long thin fingers managing metal tools brilliantly. Nii-san, seated to the left of you, on the other hand, was not that familiar with modern things.

"When Eiji-san is done, you can go show him his room," kaa-san suggested pouring the tea, green water hot, fragrant; you winced,

"いいえ!" it sounded especially sharp. "N- nii-san wants to do it instead."

Try as you might, you failed to conceal nervousness, but brother gave a helping hand,

"Why not?" a surprised look on his face, but it was no time for explanations.

Uncle's expression was far less pleased as you found him all but glaring at you, a kind of challenge in those sparkling eyes, upon registering which a lump rolled up to your throat. The dinner, pure torment as it was, finished, and you ascended the stairs confused, like after running a thirty-kilometer marathon. A single thought kept bugging you – 'there's something wrong with me when I look at him.' Then came different musings: oji-san's first appearance at your house, a bow and a mocking smile, trendy clothes, and the way his hair was styled, but above all else, his eyes, they continued to pierce through you even when you closed yours. The family thought him charming.

It was near twelve, the usual hour for meetings with brother, but it was Sunday, and you didn't have to go to your secret spot. You stood before the mirror, studying yourself. This time you could clearly imagine another figure behind you, tall and lean and very handsome, with thick dark hair arranged in locks, soft to the touch and pleasant to the smell, his palms on your shivering shoulders and yet-perceptible breathing against your ear as he bent down to whisper something…

Silently, as though crawling, you walk along the dim passage, heading for the bathroom with no special intention, no squeal, no creak, its deadly still. Daydreams fade away, mind sober yet somewhat tired and after a deep sigh - a turn of the doorknob - and you are inside the bathroom. It has recently become a certain shelter for you; you light up little candles as a tradition.

"A perfect rendezvous spot, isn't it?" startles you the voice.

One quick turn - here's none other than your uncle, in the darkness his form seems intimidating, candlelight that would play on nii-san friendly, now creates ghostly patterns on his face. There's no peril, however, this the man confirms with a smile.

"Just came for a shower, it's terribly hot in my bedroom."

"嘘つき", you snort to yourself aware of the true reason for his coming here, creeping upon is no big deal to recognize. It can be dangerous to stay here any longer, though.

"I have some red wine in my room," he steps closer so that you have to raise your eyes - a glitter twinkles in his black orbs, you feel you're becoming weak in the knees. Will he touch you? What are these types of men like? A stronghold to conquer or is he simply waiting for your 'yes'? All in fuss again, like then, before the mirror in your room. Will it be a mistake? Does he imply more than a glass of alcohol? What about nii-san? Still, defeated, you set for oji-san's bedroom after blowing out the candles. You won't do anything to regret about.

A carefully filled wine glass goes to your hand, red liquid is a wonderful bouquet of herbs blended in ideal proportion, thus giving the wine its rich taste, you feel it as soon as its first drops get onto your tongue. In the gloom oji-san's features are vague, as if enveloped in fog, and only the moonlight glinting off the surface of the transparent glass let you trace the movements of his hand.

Little by little, your mind is getting misty, and a watery haze is spreading around the room while such an enjoyable glow fills you inside, and next moment you find yourself lying on the bed, warmth rising from your half-covered knee up to the shoulder... or is it his hand that feels that soft? Not fully aware of your actions, you mirror what he does, drawing lines upwards along his side, reaching the upper shirt's button, undoing it afterwards, going on with the next one until he finally removes the silk garment to expose his chest, shiny as it seems in the mysterious pale light. And then, submitting to desires only, you begin to paint fanciful designs on his torso, touching the small buds of the nipples, knowing his breathing's sped up as the sweet lips part and eyelashes flutter. Having got used to the dark, you are able to distinguish all the stunning beauty of the well-shaped body that receives your caress while you wonder if he is going to please you in the same way. A moment later the man turns and reaches out for your face, fingers delicately stroking your cheeks and chin, going lower to proceed with the neck before he moves forward, bodies mere centimeters from each other. Your closed eyes as the sign for him to go on. In these touches - no hint of passion or lust, it is as if he is being pry, interested in how your skin feels, not even daring to take his eyes off yours. It is puzzling how patient the man can be. You let out a quiet moan as his lips ghost yours, hot breathing like flames, unconsciously your right hand lifts to his hair, which is as soft as you'd thought, but the same burning breathing denies focusing on anything but it, you swallow but throat is dry nonetheless. You give up when these velvet lips of his cover yours, offering enough moist to your mouth, it feels like you're about to burst with delight, body screaming for more, shiver all over you - the need he must be aware of, as he shifts to lie on top of you. Tongue tango continues, gentleness turning into roughness, leisure into increased speed. Altering between slightest contact and harder pressing, you are being satisfied, amazingly, happy to experience the unforgettable pleasure although not to the full extent. Even dizzy, you know whom your heart belongs to.

Minutes of joy, marked by the digital clock, show the treacherous 1:23AM, it will never stop, this damned time, not even on nights like this, bringing the hateful sunrise hour with the first rays. Time is like a handful of sand: the tighter you grasp it, the faster it runs through your fingers. Painfully slow, he breaks the kiss, like a vampire unwilling to pull his teeth out of a victim's neck, a thin trail of saliva connecting two mouths. His questioning look strikes you - he'd go further if permitted, the prospect of betrayal of a certain somebody doesn't seem right to you, though.

"Just one kiss," your refusal is obvious.

He leans backward upon figuring out, and then goes off you, wine glass in his hand, the beverage being the only salvation from a bad turn-on, red wine will dull the pain in the lower stomach, and with this reassuring idea on your mind you spill several drops of dark-red fluid onto the other's chest, painting with it like an artist with a brush, but then again, it hardly unwinds you both. Droplets dried, he turns to one side to thank you whereas you wonder why your yukata is still on, you supposed he'd rip it off long ago.

Hours pass, light contact, sincere smiles with no dialog whatsoever, it is no night of love, and you're glad to realise you've kept the promise of 'just one kiss'.

When a bright golden-orange disc of the sun peeks through the window, you get up, nursing a hope that brother has not acted as spy, peeping through the key hole. Without so much as a kiss or a hug you leave the place after glancing at oji-san who is not asleep, breathing measured, he is watching you from the bed, looking as perfect as always, not a mark of tiredness despite a sleepless night, an ever-present sparkle in the eyes.

"I'll come to shower again tonight. Be there at twelve," he adds instead of goodbye.

You crinkle your nose restricting a curse - luckily, he cannot see the grimace on your face with your back turned to him, and you are already at the doorway. Crap, how are you supposed to meet with two men at once tonight? It's Monday, and you have a usual bathroom date with nii-san. And uncle is going to come here too!

'Hey, that's one freakish family! I wonder what other relatives they're going to bring here! No-no, my new family members are too sexy,' you ponder after closing your room's door and slipping down on the floor to lean against it. 'Two kinsmen is already too much. I won't bear another one, no matter how hot he is.'

* * *

ようこそ welcome

いいえ! no!

嘘つき liar


End file.
